What did we get ourselves into?
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: welcome to Xavier Academy.' Professor Xavier said as the doors to the grand school opened, 'Can we rub your head' usual OCs and a bit of OOCness shojoai warning


**Welcome to our first ever! Yes FIRST ever attempt at an X-Men fic! The origin of this fic is a little odd but we shall not get into it now. So anyway, this takes place between the first and second movie and has a bit of OOC-ness, and Mary Sue-ness. **

**Disclaimer: no matter how many times I wish upon a star, I still only own Ryoko, Glinda still only owns Dita and Kelc' still only owns Sasami. Maybe if we try again we can get X-Men but I doubt it. **

**Couples! **

**Dita X Bobby (Ice Man) **

**Sasami X Kurt (Night Crawler) **

**Ryoko X Rogue (shojo-ai) **

**Wolverine X Mystique **

**Jean X Scott (Cyclops) **

**Other notes: keep in mind this is our first X-Men fic, so any things you could do to help us make it better would earn a SUPERFLYINGTACKLEPOUNCE from your truly. The authoresses for this fic shall be; Ryoko and Dita mainly and maybe if we can, Sasami for one or two parts. **

**So keep in mind **

'**Thoughts' **

"**Speaking" **

'**_Mind conversation' _**

**With everything said that needs to be said… **

**Chapter one! **

**On with da' fun! **

Dita's P.O.V

I'll be the first to admit, my 'besty' friends Ryoko Denton and Sasami Tsukino weren't the most normal girls at our school. I looked down at my favorite pink shirt, with bell sleeves, purple trim and showed a good amount of my mid-drift also my favorite pair of light blue jeans with pink and purple beads at the trim and my pink and purple flip-flops, 'they're also my truest friends'. Ryoko stood in the corner reading a backwards Japanese comic (manga) she had curly blood red hair that went to her lower back, she had pasty white skin and odd colored eyes, the left was forest green with specks of grey and the right, vein blue. She wore a pair of black knickers that stopped at her knees, a black shirt that said 'When I was growing up, my mommy and daddy said I could be anything I wanted… so I became a lesbian!' and a pair of rainbow stockings (what can I say? The girl's prideful). Sasami sat next to her, as Ryoko was dark, Sasami was light, she also had pure silver hair and a Japanese skin tone. She also had golden eyes and wore a light blue plaid skirt, a white shirt and a blue and green tie (all to go with her dress up, role play obsession) I sighed before Ryoko's abnormal eyes met mine and she screamed,

"DARTH DITA!" Sasami looked up from a sketch book that was balanced on her knees, with her golden eyes saying only one word… HUG!

Mystique's P.O.V

I placed the unconscious twelfth grader girl into the bathroom stall and felt my beautiful blue skin turn bronzed and my slicked back red hair turn straight and blonde. I sighed and hoped that this wouldn't be another false alarm. Walking out I saw a group of girls who looked like how I did now run up to me and start talking quickly, 'you've got to be kidding me' I thought before one of the girls laughed and pointed to three other girls in the corner of the room.

"See Chiba? My god what the fuck is up with them freaks?" I looked over and saw a tanned girl with midnight black hair and a pale lavender streak in the front; she was being hugged by two other girls, one in rainbow stockings and the other with silver hair in pigtails. The raven haired girl was thrashing around as her friends let her go; I looked closer and saw different colored auras around the girls

(We're all just going to play pretend that Mystique can sense auras. Okay so if you squint your eyes it does kinda, sorta work. –Ryoko)

While every other student in the decorated gym had a grey color the red head in the group had a black and orange, the black haired girl next to her had a mixture of ice blue, forest green, orange and dark blue. The last girl had off-white and a sort of glitter texture to it.

"Ah-ha" I said to myself as a group of large steroid-ish boys crashed into me. 'Damn!' I yelled as my navy skin shone against the wooden floor I was on as a few of the girls started to scream.

Normal P.O.V

"What's going on?" Ryoko asked putting her Fruits Basket manga in her pocket as every one started to run around screaming, a tall woman with no clothes, blue skin and red hair stand up and look around the gym with cat like eyes. A few girls stopped in front of the friends and started to yell,

"It's all you fault you damn freaks!" the preppy girls ran off as Sasami looked to her friends with watering eyes.

"Can we go?" she asked in a little kid voice as Ryoko and Dita nodded, the blue woman walked to Dita, Sasami and Ryoko and grabbed Ryoko's arm as Dita started to yell,

"Get off of her!" a Dita yelled a stream of fire shot out of her hand and started to burn the basket ball hoop and turn it to ash. Dita looked at her hand as Ryoko glared at the blue woman, Mystique looked around quickly, in her own mind seeing a certain wolverine we all know and love as she let go of Ryoko.

"RUN!" Ryoko yelled as Sasami fell to the ground and let her bare hand touch the ground as the basket ball court broke and a large blue and green dragon walked out of the ground with smoke flaring from it's nostrils.

"Oh damn!" Sasami screamed as Mystique looked at them with wide eyes, Ryoko, Dita and Sasami ran to the doors as a few other students started to scream and push them out of the way,

"Stop it!" Dita yelled as ice shot out of her hand and caused everyone around them to turn into statues. Dita looked to her friends as someone came up from behind Ryoko as she screamed, the boy who had come up from behind her suddenly pulled out a knife and attempted to slice Ryoko's throat. The girls ran out of the chaotic school and to the student parking lot as Ryoko slid onto the hood and hid her head in her hands.

"What happened?" Sasami asked quietly as Dita shrugged and looked to her hands where ice had frozen at least two dozen students and burned a basketball hoop.

"Let's go back to my house; we'll sort things out there." Ryoko said sliding off the hood and going to the driver's seat. Sasami and Dita agreed before looking back at the school where Mystique stood against the door frame smirking.

**Okay that was short but it was only chapter one, also know that if you send in reviews and even flames not only will we write more, but you'll get a cookie! **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


End file.
